Snow White Speaks to the Mirror
by Tara16rider
Summary: What if Snow White spoke to the mirror after Ravenna's death? What would it say to her?
1. Confronting the Mirror

**After seeing SWATH I wondered, what if Snow White ever spoke to the mirror after Ravenna's death? What would the mirror say to her? **

"Ravenna," I whisper in the dark. She fixes her death stare upon me, her eyes as I remember them, cold, deadly. If looks like hers could kill, we'd all be dead.

"I thought you were dead," I whisper to her.

She smiles at my foolishness. "I'm always here in your heart, my dear Snow White."

"No!"

I wake, sweat dripping from my brow. My chambers are silent and I am still queen where I am destined to be. In spite of my change of fortune, there are still questions I have that remain unanswered. Quietly as I can, I wrap my scarlet robe around my white nightgown before leaving my chambers. None of the guards stop me in my path. My stepmother was dead, but she had left something precious behind in the room of the tallest tower—the mirror. In haste, I climb the never-ending winding staircase. It had been more exhausting to do clad in heavy armor. Finally I reach the place where Ravenna had met her doom where the mystery still lies—the mirror. I stare into it, wondering why I had still kept it here even after my coronation. What use was it to me? Two enemy guards my armor had captured said Ravenna had spoken to it, continually asking the same question. Should I do so now? Perhaps part of her powers are still contained in it waiting to be unleashed. Slowly I begin to speak.

"Mirror, mirror, reveal your hidden powers to your queen."

Nothing happens. What was I thinking? Suddenly, the mirror begins to move toward me and stops abruptly taking the shape of a gold hooded figure. A deep, foreboding voice comes from it.

"I have waited long to meet you, Snow White, fairest of all in the land. I am honored to be graced by your presence."

Now is the time for questions. "Why did Ravenna want my heart?"

"Her obsession for your beauty drove her mad. Something inside of her was dead, Snow White and your heart would have given her life to sustain her craving for immortality."

"And you told her how to get it?" I persisted.

"I had no choice. I was bound to her desires alone. I was her slave as she was to her vanity. Now you have freed me from her gaze. I am yours."

I'm confused. What can a mirror do for me? "How can you possibly be of help to me?"

"You can tell me what ails you."

I can't help feeling drawn to the mirror's answers, its openess to my will. Never had I felt so powerful before gazing at it.

I admit to it, "I am torn between the love of two men. I am afraid to admit my feelings for them."

"Yes, your friend William and your Huntsman. They're equally desirable, but why do you need them? You already have everything."

I shake my head, dismissing the mirror's question. "The Huntsman saved my life and William…we've been friends forever. I can't lose either of them."

"But how can you be sure the Huntsman loves you?" the mirror persists, "He still grieves over his wife Sarah."

"I know, but he saved my life twice. The first was for her and the second…I don't know. He kissed me I remember and I could suddenly breathe again."

"You give life to those who have none, Snow White, even in death. You have not lost your good heart your mother had hoped you would hold onto."

"How do you know about my mother?"

"I reflect the face of the world, Snow White, and yours represents its healing. I am a mystery because you are a mystery."

I sigh, trying to take in the mirror's words. How much information had the mirror fed to Ravenna?

"Were you the reason for Greta's death?"

"Yes. My nature is to tell the truth one needs to hear and you, my queen, are troubled."

The mirror catches me off guard, reading me like a book.

"Ravenna haunts me and I fear a part of me will succumbto her power. I fear I will become like her—that I won't be able to give up the power I now have. I feel safer than ever now and I can't bear the thought of bringing harm upon anyone in my kingdom. I want the people to trust me."

The mirror says something that surprises me. "You and Ravenna are similar in one way: you both were taken from your families very young and faced despair. The paths you each chose to fight it were very different. Ravenna died a broken woman, desperately clinging to life, which is you."

"How do I even have that power?"

"Your mother, like Ravenna's, instilled a power within you. For you, she taught goodness. She had eyes your father didn't. Your mother could see with clarity what was evil and what was good. You have the same gift."

Uncertain, I ask the mirror, "What must I do to protect it?"

"That answer lies before you."

Could the mirror be more cryptic? Why had I even bothered to trust it? What was the point? No, the choice is mine. I remember what the Huntsman had once told me: whatever you do, don't hesitate.

"You are the fairest of them all," the mirror urges, "and you can be forever, keeper of the black knights and the Dark Forest. Your will can make you a goddess and no man can take that power from you."

"No," I shake my head, "I can't be that forever. Death taught me that."

Without thinking anymore, I lift Gus' sword in my hands and shatter the mirror in one smooth stroke. Ravenna's cry erupts from it, transforming the shattered pieces into black ink that floods the floor. The impact of the sword's hit sends me falling to the floor, plunging me into darkness.


	2. Revealing the Truth

"My queen," says a distant, yet familiar voice.

My eyes stay closed, fearful to open. "And deliver us from evil," I murmur. I feel someone's strong arms around me, holding close. I can sense him before I see him—my huntsman. My eyes slowly open. He smiles down at me in relief.

"You alright?"

I nod, wondering what drove him to find me here. He answers my question before I can ask it.

"The guards felt you had been gone too long and your maids were alerted and didn't know either where you were. William was informed and he organized a search party to find you in the castle. I broke off from the group and got here first. They're still searching. Can I alert them?

"No, wait," I say, pulling him closer to me. "What made you think I was here?"

"After your coronation I noticed you seeed troubled whenever we spoke, like something weighed heavy on your mind. So after seeing the mess you made in here, my suspicions were confirmed."

"I had to face it," I sigh, holding his hand in my own. "She wouldn't stop haunting me and I had to see if a part of her powers were still here."

He smiles surveying all the ink on the floor. "I see that went well."

"The mirror showed me the darkness inside myself that was haunting me—not just her. I had to admit my fears before destroying them. The mirror was the truth of my own desires, not reality. I learned some things about Ravenna I hadn't realized before. She gave into her despair and it consumed her."

Eric embraces me, whispering in my ear, "You helped keep me from going down that dangerous path too. I don't know what I would have done without your courage to set things right. Thank God, I got you back."

Tears of relief fall from my eyes. We couldn't have survived without the other. Our bond was stronger than any Ravenna had said she and I were destined to have. I had confronted the real remaining enemy and had captured the darkness within me. I had conqured my weakness, the same as Ravenna's: a desire to not lose our power.

I hold Eric's face between my hands. "Thank you," I murmur.

He kisses me tenderly, caressing my cheeks. Then, with his help, I rise, stronger than ever before.


	3. A Fleeting Moment

**Originally I wasn't going to continue with this fic, but after some requests, I finally was able to come up with some more ideas. More to come soon!**

"You're bleeding!"

My eyes move suddenly to my wrist. Why didn't I notice the cut before? It was still fresh from one of the pieces of the mirror's glass falling against me. In my shock at being thrown to the floor after destroying the mirror, I underestimated the fact that one of its pieces had cut me.

"It's just a scratch," I murmur, trying to ignore it.

Eric ignores me, ripping off some of the hem of his tunic and pressing it against my wound. I survey the rest of my body to check for any other injuries. Aside from the hem of my nightgown being covered in black ink, I wasn't injured anymore. So much had unfolded within at least an hour that I was still trying to calm myself. My friend, my huntsman was here; that was all that mattered. The mirror, the spirit of Ravenna had vanished. I had to believe this.

Gently I take Eric's rough hand in my own. He encircles his fingers around mine, savoring their comforting touch. Suddenly I hear voices making their way up the staircase−it's William. Followed by him are a group of my castle guards. Flustered, I slip my hand out of the huntsman's, uncomfortable as queen making my affectionate gestures public.

"Snow, there you are," sighs William full of relief, upon seeing me. "We had no idea where you were."

"I'm sorry, William," I try to reassure him. "I had to come here."

William's eyes survey the messy room scattered with pieces of glass and puddles of ink. "What happened here?"

"I destroyed it−the mirror," I inform him, meeting his questioning eyes. "It still carried Ravenna's powers." Carefully I bend down to pick up Gus' sword, clutching it close to me. Remembering my position, I turn to my guards. "I'd like this room cleaned up as possible. I can't stand the sight of it."

"Yes, your Majesty," the head of my guards replies. He leads his troops down the staircase to fetch some of my servants to clean it up. It's just me, William, and Eric now: the two men I love. Suddenly darkness comes over my eyes and I'm barely able to hold my balance. The cut on my arm stings; it can't be that deep. I feel William catch a hold of my arm and Eric's hand encircling my waist.

"My queen?" I hear Eric say, helping support me.

I shake my head, leaning my head against the wall for a moment. "I'll be alright." What had come over me? Why was my body feeling so weak all of a sudden? "I must be tired…I could use something to drink."

"Of course," assures William. "Snow, if you'll allow me?" His hand moves to my shoulder, and I nod in permission. He lifts me up in his arms, carrying me down the staircase, Eric slowly trailing behind us.

My eyes turn back to him for a moment pleading. "Don't go," I mouth to him.

He nods, but his gaze is uncertain. Does he wonder why I kept my feelings for him hidden from everyone else? He must know I am queen. I have to follow protocol. If only…


	4. Things Left Unsaid

William takes me back to my chambers, sitting me down upon a chair by the hearth. His hand rests for a moment on my shoulder, and my eyes turn up to meet his.

"I'm glad you're alright. I'll send for one of your servants to get a fire going."

"Thank you, William," I murmur, sending him a faint smile.

He has always been so good to me. After being so long a part from one another, I yearned for us to revive the close bond we once shared. I know he wants that too. As he leaves the room, I lean my head against the back of the chair, closing my eyes for a moment. After getting rid of the mirror, I still feared going back to sleep. What dreams would come now? Hopefully no more with Ravenna's tightening grip around my throat, or her haunting whispers in my ear.

"Are you well?" At the sound of Eric's voice, my eyes flutter open. There he is standing before me, his eyes taking me in. "Here," he says, offering me his flask, "it will do you good."

I take a sip from it, only to cringe at the taste of hard whiskey. I take it in for a moment, feeling the warmth of it flow down my throat. Afterwards I hand it back to him. "You drink this?" No wonder he had been so drunk all the time. I sure like Eric a lot better when he's sober. I knew why he drank though; he missed his deceased wife, but since I had become queen, he had been sober far more often.

Eric shrugs, "I wondered if it would be too strong. It'll help revive you though."

I shake my head, "I much prefer wine, thank you."

He smiles at me before casually leaning up against the mantelpiece facing me. "Back there…in the upper room…you changed when William came in. You acted differently."

I hang my head, contemplating his words. How can I tell him that I love William as well? I can't help it. He's one of my best friends. I feel like I don't have to hide anything from him−that is, except my feelings for Eric. I felt bound to both of them in vastly different ways. With Eric it had been by fate and chance. He had been my strongest ally, the only one who had stood between me and death. William was of my childhood, the innocence I yearned to return to before I had been locked away for so long. How can I possibly explain this to Eric? He wouldn't understand.

"It's not what you think," I tell him, choosing my words carefully. "I didn't want them to see us together…like that. It made me uncomfortable. Please understand."

Eric's eyes meet mine, searching. There is so much feeling behind them, but I still sensed a trace of doubt from him.

I try to find more words. "What happened between us…I meant it; I don't want to lose you."

"And you never will, my queen." Eric draws closer to me, his hand moving to my cut wrist supporting it in his own. Slowly he unwraps the torn bandage he had made for me. His eyes widen at the sight of my wound. It has been deeply scarred.

I swallow, full of uncertainty, the sound of a servant entering my room causing me jump.

"Your Majesty," she bows, before going to make the fire.

I take Eric's hand in my own, not wanting to let him go. He knows he can't stay though even if he wanted to.

"Sleep well, my queen," he smiles gently at me, taking my hand and kissing it. Without another word, he leaves me alone with my thoughts, watching the shadows flicker from the light of the slowly burning hearth.


	5. Trapped

Trapped

**It's been a while and I finally have an idea for where I want this story to go. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. **

I hate feeling like I'm trapped in a cage, stuck between too men I love, feeling myself weaken under the weight of the crown. I want to be free again.

I wish my mother was here. She was taken from me too soon. Everyone expects me to have an opinion about everything in the kingdom. I want peace! My dreams have become more restless than ever. I thought they would vanish after I broke the mirror. I was very wrong.

I awoke early before the dawn one morning, searching in my closet in for my simplest clothes. I needed to go for a ride, free from the demands of my job. My advisors berated everyday with suitors asking for my hand. I spurned these offers. I was still getting used to being queen. Why should marriage be the only thing they expect of me?

After I've stolen past the guards and into the stables, I feel safe. Finally I am alone. With a hood covering my head, I gallop out through the gates, ordering them in advance to be opened. Where shall I go−the ocean, the forest? I seek refuge in the hills staring at my father's castle, my home. Is it really mine? I remember the mirror telling me I could have all the power in the world. But what is the use of power without the one you love. My huntsman...

I needed him more than I ever could admit. I have to be independent. I can't trust anyone; everyone wants access to my throne. How can I even trust him, after all he was the one who abandoned me in the night at the riverine town. Would he do something like that again? Love from my subjects could only go so far. Is it wrong that I wanted to be cherished, adored by one man? I knew William cared for me. Perhaps he would understand; he's dealt with pressure all his life as a prince. As I make my way toward the forest suddenly I hear the sound of incoming hooves. I stop my horse in my tracks. Turning around, I spot someone not far off covered in a hooded cloak. They're coming for me. I take in a deep breath, trying to detect this person's intentions. Just as I'm about to withdraw my dagger from my belt, I hear a voice that stops me in my tracks.

"Snow, wait!"

William?

He lifts up his hood reassuringly.

"Why are you following me?" I question him.

He sighs, helping me down from my horse. "Snow, it's not safe for you to be going off alone like this."

"Why can't even go for a ride alone, William? I feel everyone is always wanting something from me; I feel like I'm…in a cage again."

William takes me in his arms, trying to soothe me. "Does it make you think of being kept locked up under your stepmother?"

I nod, pulling him closer to me. I have missed him holding me like this. I feel so safe with him; he would never betray me.

He is silent for a moment, before cradling my face in his hands. "Are you alright?"

I finally allow myself to admit to something I've known for a few days now, something Eric doesn't even know. "William, I am afraid. I know I am brave, but I fear…I'm being chained down by my own demons. My father…I was never the boy he wanted. He loved me, but I still lost my mother. I'm afraid I will lose all I hold dear…but I want to run away sometimes from my home. It reminds me too much of the past."

William strokes my face, gently turning me to look at him. "You remember us, don't you?"

I nod, kissing his hand. "You were torn from me; I thought I would never see you again."

"You will never have to be fear that again, Snow." he tries to reassure me. Before I am about to pull away for some space, I feel his lips gently brush up against mine. Why am I giving into this? What about Eric−he needs me too! William deepens his kiss, becoming more passionate. Why am I slowly kissing him back?

_Give in, _I tell myself, _what do you have to lose? He adores you. You could have everything you ever wanted. _

Suddenly I feel my body weaken, sinking onto the grass, William on top of me, kissing me all over, my lips, my eyelids, my ears, my neck. What is happening? I feel so safe with him, though. I don't want this to end. I want to be adored, to be cared for. Wait…that's what Ravenna wanted from her subjects too. When my father only wanted her for her body she was repulsed. She'd rather have his kingdom. My vision blurs for a moment; my grip on William weakens.

I see myself standing on the throne as his queen, pregnant with his child, an heir. From then on I am in the background, a shadow to his glory and power. I won't let him have what's rightfully mine−I won't!

Without thinking I push William away, unable to meet his eyes. I stumble from under his weight, lifting my body off the ground. The tension has become too much. I want him, but I cannot choose only him. I cannot reject my honor as queen for another man, even William, or Eric to take me. I will marry no one.

"Snow, what is it?"

I mount my horse, unable to look at him. "Do not follow me. Do not tell them where I have gone. Leave me to be alone!"

Without another word, I gallop off on my horse savoring the freedom once more, leaving William far behind me.


	6. Shadows and Voices

**Finally, back on track with this fic. Enjoy!**

I venture slowly, deep into the forest. I don't know where it will take me. Hours slip through my fingers. Hunger creeps in. My eyelids droop−wait!

My horse rears suddenly from fright−thunder rolling in the distance. We have to turn back, those are my last thoughts until−

_Hush, _the trees whisper, _come, Your Majesty, come…_

My God! My scar feels a flame! Help me! I try to cry out. The trees don't hear me. Their eyes pierce mine, their branches reaching out to me. _Our queen, above all others. _

The ground rises beneath my feet. Spiders flee, crossing over the hem of my dress. I stumble, repulsed, hanging onto a tree limb for balance.

"Save me!" I beg the earth, "save me..."

A shadow crosses over. Mother?

I can't see her face, but I know it's her. My eyes flutter; the light is dimming. One step forward, the leaves catch me as I fall, collapsing in a heap. Why can't I move?

_Get up! _

Who was that? I look up; a woman stands before me in white, ethereal, a dangerous smile on her lips.

_Remember to whom you are bound. _

My words tumble out in a jarble. In vain, I reach to take her hand, only to touch it and feel my fingers quickly withdraw as if burned. Her shape disappears, only for me to see my own figure reflected in a pool, my face, my arms, and my dress covered in blood.

Get it off! Someone get it off−I leap into the silent water and nothing, but relief awaits me.

Only I am left gasping for air.


	7. Knife in the Night

**Knife in the Night**

I was drowning. How could be? The water was threatening to swallow me. Had I left my body a few moments ago? The earth had taken me as her captive. I could not get out.

Hoof beats pound in the distance. Someone is coming! My fingers dig into the dirt soil trying to cling to something. There is my white horse suddenly, a woman riding it−Anna!

She is as I remember her, face still scarred, but reassuring as a mother. Without a waste of words, she races to help me, her hand gripping mine and the other a tree branch, pulling me out with all her strength.

"Your Highness, are you alright?"

It takes a while for me to compose myself, gasping for air.

"I found your horse. It knew it was yours when I saw it, so I came racing here looking for you."

"Anna," I meet her eyes, "thank you. No one else knows I'm here, except William."

"I can take you back to the castle."

"No!" I take a deep breath. My mind was still very disturbed. "Take me back with you. I need to get away from there; it's a prison."

Anna takes my hand trying to comfort me. "Alright."

By the time we arrive at the boat village, its nightfall and the torches are lit. After the fire here, I had provided the villagers help as queen to begin rebuilding their homes. There homes are a refuge to me. Anna offers me her spare bed that I share with her daughter. I also change my torn riding dress into a simple white night shift. I fear the dreams that might come if I do fall asleep. Instead I lie there waiting for something unclear as the endless hours slowly pass.

Still shaken from my time in the forest, I take one of Anna's daggers with me as I wrap myself in a black cloak. Quietly I leave her house, making my way toward the fields of tall grass…something is watching me. Will I ever escape her? She haunts my footsteps still, a restless spirit.

_Remember to whom you are bound. _

I fear Ravenna will follow me to my grave. Out of nowhere, I feel hands upon my shoulders, and swiftly I turn around facing my intruder, my dagger ready.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Eric−what are you doing here?" I can barely seem his figure; I can only make him out by his voice.

"What do you think? I've been looking all over for you! You left without a word to anyone, not even to me!"

I take a step away from him, drawing my cloak closer around me. "If you knew what I've been through, what I've seen, you wouldn't be so eager to find me."

"I don't understand." He takes a step closer, filling in the distance between us, but I refuse to lower my dagger. "What happened to you? I'm trying to help you and you turn me away. My queen, you need to come back with me. It's not safe here for you."

"No," I murmur. I can't trust anyone anymore. If I lose the throne to any weak sentiments toward anyone, I lose everything. I've never seen Eric so angry.

"Who do you take me for? I have tried, Snow White. I have done everything I can for you; I am yours. You must know that. Please, tell me you know that."

"I belong to no one!" I cry, but before I can say another word, I feel the weight of his body pin me down, fighting for the dagger. I should have remembered my physical strength is little match to his. Eric tears the dagger from me, but not before I leave a cut on his cheek, leaving him for a moment in shock. My scar is ready to burst from burning. After throwing the dagger farther away, he pins me wrists down again. My scar is ready to burst from burning. Nothing stops me from screaming out in pain.

"Stop it!" he snaps, only to quickly I am in pain. He quickly releases me from his grip, stumbling a few feet away from me He reaches the dagger before I can.

"Give it back!" I yell. I don't care if anyone can hear us. Let them all hear, let them all come!

"Do you have any idea what it feels like for me to see you like this?" he implores, pacing around me, but maintaining the tense distance between us. "I can't lose you like this…"

I am silent; weighing his words.

"Won't you say something?"

He is wrong; there is nothing left for me to say. An assault on me, his queen, is an assault the crown. He should have known he was playing with treason.


	8. Lost Queen

Footsteps race through the tall grass of the field. I sense Anna before I see her.

"What's going on? Your Majesty, are you hurt?"

"I've come to take her back to the palace," Eric interjects. "She won't listen to me!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" I snap. Suddenly I hear the numerous sound of hoof beats swiftly approaching. It's William. I try to run, but Eric stops me, restraining me by the wrist.

"You dare assault your queen?" I cry out, making sure William can hear me.

"Your Majesty!" William swiftly dismounts his horse, approaching us, shooting a glance at Eric. "Let her go."

Eric reluctantly obeys and William implores me if I am alright. Before he can touch my shoulder reassuringly, I stare at him blankly, gesturing toward Eric. "Arrest him!"

William is shocked. He has no idea of Eric's intentions: to beguile me and then take control of my throne. He reluctantly obeys my orders; three guards pin Eric down to his knees, restraining him. He stares up at me devastated.

"So you will throw away every bit of happiness you could have had? You will not trust any of us?"

William stares at me, perplexed at the situation. "Your Majesty, what's going on?"

"That man assaulted me, your queen!" I snap. I will not tolerate this questioning. "We will discuss this later. Anna and her daughter are to be given spare rooms in the castle for their service to me."

"William," Eric interjects. "Don't listen to her! She is not herself−she doesn't know what she's doing!"

How I hate him. William couldn't have looked more uncertain. Before he can choose whom to trust, I command the guards to take Eric back to the castle and throw him in prison. William, Anna, and her daughter accompany me back to the castle, shocked at the turn of events. They fear me. I hide my tears from them. There is no one left, no family, no friends left for me to trust. Why do I feel so lost inside? Never has my heart felt so heavy.


End file.
